Sapphiron
This article is a character biography. For information on how to defeat Sapphiron in World of Warcraft, see Sapphiron (tactics). An ancient servant of Malygos, Hand of Magic, Sapphiron was a blue dragon who lived with a powerful brood in Northrend by the Dragonblight, where he communed with the ancient spirits of the dead dragons. Sapphiron was magnificently powerful, and protected the lands of Northrend as best he could. Though Ner'zhul's malevolent influence defiled the Dragonblight, Sapphiron and his brood continued to guard his hoard of treasure from any and all intruders. Sapphiron and his brood lived in relative peace until King Arthas, champion of the Lich King, was suddenly called back to Northrend to save his weakening master, Ner'zhul. After three weeks at sea, the Death Knight landed on the shores of Northrend near Sapphiron's frozen lair, and was greeted almost immediately by the Crypt Lord Anub'arak, King of Azjol-Nerub, another powerful servant of Ner'zhul. Anub'arak had sensed Sapphiron nearby and suggested to the young Death Knight that perhaps by equipping themselves with the ancient blue wyrm's treasures, he and Arthas might be better prepared for the perilous journey through the underground kingdom of Azjol-Nerub to Icecrown Glacier. Arthas agreed, and boldly journeyed into Sapphiron's lair with Anub'arak. The two servants of the Lich King fought their way through Sapphiron's minions till they finally reached the great blue dragon himself. Sapphiron greeted the undead as they approached him. He found Arthas's honesty about stealing his treasure quite refreshing. Sapphiron and his fellow dragons attacked with all their might, unleashing their strange, cold frost magics upon them. In the end, despite all odds, Arthas was victorious, and Sapphiron was defeated. As a final, clinching victory, however, Arthas used what remained of his dwindling necromatic power to recreate Sapphiron as a frost wyrm to serve the Scourge. Sapphiron was called upon to destroy the dwarves guarding the gates to Azjol-Nerub, but the great dragon was left outside of the tunnels, where he guarded it against all who would disturb his new master. Something never explained is how and why Sapphiron lost his ability to talk after being resurrected. Some years later the Scourge attacked once again and Sapphiron was sent with Kel'Thuzad to the Eastern Plaguelands to guard the Black Citadel Naxxramas. Sapphiron's powers are significantly greater than those of the average Frost Wyrm. This could be because Arthas, the Lich King's champion, revived him personally, or it could be a reflection of Sapphiron's greater power in life, or it could be some combination of both. Encounter with Arthas :Sapphiron: You dare enter my lair? I am Sapphiron, ancient servant of Malygos the Spell-Weaver! Explain yourselves! :Arthas: Sorry we don't have time to chat, great wyrm. We've come to murder you and steal whatever artifacts you've been hoarding over the centuries. :Sapphiron: Honesty...how refreshing. None may challenge Sapphiron and live! :(Sapphiron is defeated by Arthas) :Arthas: At least I still have enough power to do this... :(Sapphiron is raised by Arthas as an enormous Frost Wyrm) Statistics of Sapphiron from Warcraft III * 2750 HP (+50% more than a regular Blue Dragon) * 500 MP (Blue Dragons have no MP) * 58-91 anti-ground ranged chaos damage (+37% more than a regular Blue Dragon) * 58-82 anti-air ranged chaos damage (-4% less than a regular Blue Dragon) * 6 medium armor (same as a regular Blue Dragon) * Abilities ** Frost Breath (attacks slow target) ** Frost Nova (ranged direct damage and AoE slow) Category:Warcraft III Category:Lore Category:Lore characters Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Undead Dragons Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs